Twas A Dark and Stormy Night
by Kitsune-Chan 8
Summary: Holly was enjoying a break from her studies when she heard a knock at the door and movement upstairs. What now? She thought...


'Twas a Dark and Stormy Night  
  
Standard Apology; based on a short story in "MORE Scary Stories for the Midnight Hour."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
"Stupid monsoon season," muttered Holly to herself as a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder disrupted her reading. "Good thing they only happen once a year, and during midterms too... How appropriate" she sighed, and went back to her book. This was the way she wanted to spend Sunday night, reading her favorite book, not studying like a fiend. With all the cramming she was doing for her midterms she felt that owed herself this little break with a book that was not filled with numbers and figures.  
  
Another flash illuminated the room, and during the rumble of thunder she thought she heard noises overhead. But the noises, whatever they were, stopped as soon as they registered and ignoring them Holly went back to her book. "Ah, now it's the good part," she thought to herself, and started reading again when suddenly-  
  
*Knock, knock, knock.*  
  
Grumbling to herself, Holly went to the front room and peered through the window. Standing at the door was the very bedraggled figure of a boy a few years younger then she. The boy was holding a yellow umbrella in one hand and clutching a sodden pile of newspapers with the other as he looked imploringly through the frosted glass. "Oh great, it's Kenny from trig and he's selling something..." As Kenny jumped at the sound of yet another thunderclap, Holly glanced upstairs, where she thought she heard someone moving around. She looked back at Kenny, and could not help but feel sorry for the pathetic-looking boy. With a bit of reluctance, she opened the door.  
  
"Uh, hi, my name is Kenny and I'm selling newspapers for- Oh, Holly! So... this is where you live?" Kenny was surprised to be greeted by his classmate, and was shocked at what three days of cramming had done to her. "Hey Kenny," said Holly and ushered him into the house. "I'll tell you up front that we already get the paper, thanks, but I can offer you a towel." Kenny looked a bit put out, but was thankful for the towel. Why his mother allowed him to go out selling in this weather was a mystery to him.  
  
"Would you like something to drink? I have coffee or tea in the kitchen..." said Holly as she handed Kenny a thick towel. "Er, tea's fine thanks," said Kenny, standing awkwardly in the front room, water dripping from his raincoat. "Miserable night, eh?" she asked from the kitchen. "Yeah..." "I hate these monsoons, they make studying more miserable then necessary." She brought the tea into the room and handed a cup to Kenny. "All this rain and thunder, combined with the cramming I'm doing..." She gave Kenny an odd sort of smile. "I'm kind of beginning to doubt my sanity a bit."  
  
Kenny regarded her with nervous concern. "Well, has anything come up to make you doubt it?" Holly smiled again. "Oh, just little things. Like when I close my eyes, you know those colors you see in the dark?" "Er, yeah," said Kenny, not at all sure what she was talking about. "Well, when I close my eyes, all the colors are just green. And, and I think this staying up has done something to my taste buds, actually." "Uh, what do you mean?" asked Kenny, getting more nervous by the minute. "Everything tastes the same. Chicken, chocolate, everything just tastes like *blahh,* you know?" "T-that's too bad!" Kenny half-exclaimed. "You know, I think you should rest! Midterms aren't worth your sanity!"  
  
"Oh, that's not the worst part," said Holly, lowering her voice to a whisper. "I think people are watching me, keeping after me so I don't stop studying." "P-p-p-people?" stammered Kenny, "L-like what sorts of people?" "Oh, you know. Men. Men in black suits. Sometimes they have hats." Holly gave him another weird smile. "You know... that sort of people."  
  
This was the breaking point. Kenny glanced at his watch, and said, "Well, will you look at the time! My mother must be worried about me!" in a voice that was a bit too loud. "Well, all right," said Holly in her normal voice again. "I'll see you- WHAT WAS THAT?!" She grabbed the collar of Kenny's raincoat, turning him towards the stairs. "Oh my god, there's someone upstairs!" "Your parents, maybe?" said Kenny nervously. "No! They're out for the night!" The sound of heavy footfalls heading towards the stairs caused Kenny to turn pale. "I-if your parents are gone, then who's up t-t-t- there?" "I don't know," whispered Holly, "Maybe it's one of THEM!" "Those men? That's impossible, Holly!" he said, trying to sound brave and reassuring. Holly stared at the head of the stairs. "If that's impossible, then who is THAT?!" Kenny looked up and nearly fainted.  
  
Agent Smith himself was standing at the top of the stairs, regarding them with curiosity from behind his shades.  
  
This was too much for Kenny to take. "WAAAAAAAAAGH!!!! ThankyoueversomuchfortheteaHollybutIhavetobegoingnow!" he shouted as he handed Holly back the cup and dashed out into the sopping night.  
  
Holly waved good-bye to him as he sped up the street. "What was that all about?" asked Holly's dad as he went down the stairs. "*Mumble, mumble* reshoots," he muttered to himself. "Oh nothing, dad. He was selling newspapers..." She turned back to look outside. "Silly fanboy," she snickered to herself.  
  
[END!]  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Happy Halloween! =^_^= 


End file.
